Boobs and Bombs.
Don, Red, and a new girl (with anger issues) have to stop a bomb at the park. Transcript (Red is following Don at the park) Red: Please? Don: No. Red: PLEASE! Don: NO! Red: PLEEEAAASE! Don: NO! Red, you can’t see my boobs. Red: Why not!? Don: If you can’t see the reason I won’t let you see my breasts then I can’t help you. Red: I still don’t see a good reason. Don: stop pouting. (suddenly a light turquoise girl runs up to Don.) Light turquoise: Don! I need your help! Don: Hope? What is it this time? Hope: I need help dumping a body into a lake… Don: what!? Hope: Not my fault.. The dude shouldn’t have pissed me of.. Red: Wait… who’s the light blue chick with the big boobs? Hope: Um.. my name is Hope, and I don’t really like some dude I just met commenting on my cup size. Red: So, I’m guessing C? Hope: You can’t ju--- How did you even know? Red: I have a gift. Hope: How ‘bout I take your “gift” and stuff it down your own ass? Don: gross. Red: Like you could do that! Don: Don’t underestimate her. She’s a really good MMA fighter. Hope: Yeah, I’m a really fucking good MMA fighter. I’m fast with my hands. Red: Really? What else can you do with your hands? Hope: (With a really creepy smile) Strangle you. Don: SHH! Shut up! I hear something. (Don looks at a brown guy talking on his phone) Brown guy: Yes, it’s all set… The bomb will go off in 30 minutes Don: (Purples dilate) Hope: What is it? Don: SH! (whispers) There’s a bomb under the park! Red: A BO- (Don covers his mouth) Don: shut is dumbass! Red: (Bites her hand) Don: OW! (pulls her hand away) What the fuck dude? Red: (laughs.) Don: You idiots are missing the point.. Hope: We? No.. no.. no.. HIM! Red: hay! Don: (face palm) Um, excuse me if I’m interrupting your little argument, but a bomb is going off in 20 minutes! Hope: Oh yeah. Don: I’ll dig it up. My hearing is advanced so I can probably find it from the ticking. Red: What do we do? Don: Don’t get in the way. Hope: So, we’re useless. Don: Well.. If you wanna put it that way. Hope: Well then. Don: (Listens closely for the bomb.) under that bush! (Lifts the bush up with her powers) GOT IT! Hope: what now? Don: um… I dunno…. Red: And I’m the dumbass. Don: At least I know how to multiply by eight… Hope: (Picks up the bomb) Oh look’s cool! Don: Don’t pick that up you idiot! It could be delicate! Hope: Shit really? (Throws the bomb to Don) Here you take it! Don: What? I don’t want it! ( throws it back) Hope: No, you take it! (throws it back) Don: THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE! Hope: you’re right…. But I won. Don: Shut up.. (Throws the bomb straight up but it comes back down and hits her in the head.) OWwww… Red: (Laughs) Don: Laugh while you can, you’re next. Red: Just hand me the bomb! Don: You are literally 'the last person I would hand a bomb to! Red: Just put in on the ground! Don: fine! (Don puts the bomb on the ground.) Red: Great! (Red backs up a bit and runs towards the bomb and kicks it as hard as he can, causing the bomb fly into the sky and explode in fireworks. ) Don: Nicely done. Hope: I gotta admit that was pretty cool. Red: does that mean I can get in your pants? Hope: Don’t push it, because I can beat you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it. Red: Yea right, like a girl could beat me! Hope: What was that!? YOU’RE GONNA DIE TODAY! (Hope proceeds to try to attack red but Don holds her back) Don: Hope, calm down! Hope: I’M CALM! I JUST WANNA KILL HIM!!!! (Struggles violently to get out of Don's grip) Don: Hope, breathe! Hope: (pants) You’re right… (To Red) Sorry. Red: Have you considered anger management? Hope: DON’T FUCKING PUSH IT! Don: (sigh) This is going to be going on for the rest of my life.. Isn’t it. '-End. (after credits) (Don and Hope are dumping a body into a lake.) Don: this is the last time I’m helping you do this. Hope: No it’s not. '-Real end.' Category:Episodes